Destino
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: -*Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable*- ¿Quiere decir que todo ya a estado planeado? ¿Que él se tuvo que ir para que yo fuera feliz de esta forma?-PERDONEN MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA LOS SUMMARY- "Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada" Advertencia: NO ES INCESTO/ Espero que les guste


Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, sino más bien es propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Frase 12: Ningún hombre, por más grande que sea, puede escapar de su destino. No ve que es parte de una gran historia que está a punto de revelarse. Como todo joven, deberá vivir y aprender.

\- Gran Dragón - Merlín BBC

Nota: Este fic está ubicado para cuando Hiro tiene 23 años.

También aclaro que los sentimientos expresados no son de incesto… lo lamento a los amantes de esas historias, pero esta no es una de ellas.

Conté las palabras reglamentarias y son 967, así que es un drabble, Wow nunca había escrito uno…

Empecemos…

3…

2..

1.

* * *

Destino…

Una tarde nevada en San Fransokio no es suficiente para detener las actividades de sus ciudadanos, que siempre estarán activos, al igual que cierto joven

que iba viajando en el tren de regreso al lugar al que llamaba hogar…

Estaba asomándose por la ventana pensando en el momento en que llegara a casa; su "dulce" esposa lo recibiría y le avisaría que la cena ya estaba lista, iría

a saludar a su pequeño y comerían en familia; a pesar de que se estaba volviendo algo rutinario, Hiro de verdad que buscaba disfrutar cada momento que

pudiera, pues aprovecharía cada instante con su hijo, por si algún inconveniente le sucediera para que su pequeño no sufriera como él…

El tren se detiene y dan el típico aviso de que el tren se parará en la estación por un rato, es tan rutinario que la mayoría de las personas ya se han

acostumbrado a ello.

La noche se iba apoderando del cielo, el manto azul oscuro va cubriéndolo y Hiro baja del tren ya que prefiere caminar a seguir esperando que el tren se

detenga el tiempo que les plazca en cada estación.

Iba caminando entre las transitadas calles de la ciudad, lleva un cigarrillo a su boca y lo enciende para embriagarse con su sabor, era raro que el fumara pero

ese día era uno de aquellos en los que de verdad lo necesitaba, porque lo había recordado…

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Ese día fue bastante atareado en la empresa, se sentía tan cansado que decidió ir a tomar una taza de café con sus compañeros de trabajo; mientras el

líquido amargo descendía por su garganta, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de dos compañeros que estaban cerca de él, no los reconocía de ningún

lado por lo que intuyó que se trataba de novatos…

-Son solo coincidencias, no creo que esos eventos estén conectados- Comentó un joven de cabello café con un toque de seguridad en su voz.

La hermosa mujer delgada y con cabello largo negro como la noche que platicaba con ese sujeto bebía de su taza de café, y con la mirada dirigida hacia su el

contenido de la taza pronunció aquella frase… –Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable…–

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Por alguna razón recordó su infancia como superhéroe y recordó el día que Tadashi se fue… Dirigió su mirada al cielo y solo pudo observar una estrella en el

firmamento…

–Esa frase… por más que trato, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa frase… – *Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable* – Recordó las palabras de

aquella misteriosa mujer…

Entonces si el destino es inevitable… ¿Toda su vida ya está escrita? ¿Justo lo que está haciendo ya estaba planeado?

Recordó de nuevo su vida…

 _ **(Hiro POV)**_

Perdí a mis padres a los 3 años, desde entonces mi Tía Cass y mi hermano Tadashi se encargaron de que ellos no me hicieran falta, no tengo ningún recuerdo

de ellos solo cuento con las historias que me solía contar mi Tía Cass y las fotografías que había en la casa.

Desde pequeño siempre me destaqué en la escuela iba mucho más adelantado que los niños de mi edad y me gradué de preparatoria a los trece.

Me dediqué a las peleas de robots ya que creía que ese era mi destino, sin embargo la vida me tenía preparada muchas cosas más.

Descubrí que lo que en verdad quería era estudiar en la universidad donde estudiaba mi hermano y sus amigos, así que creé un invento que me permitió

entrar, gané la oportunidad de estudiar en el SFIT… sin embargó también se me arrebató algo muy importante…

La vida me quitó a alguien más de mi familia, Tadashi se fue de nuestro lado…

Él era mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, fue lo único que me quedó cuando mis padres se marcharon ¿Y ahora él también se iba?

Tantas tardes que pasé con él surcaron de nuevo mi mente y las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro inundándome en tristeza.

Cuando descubrí a quién creía el culpable de la muerte de Tadashi, un deseo en mi interior fue creciendo más y más, solo deseaba vengar la muerte de mi

amado hermano mayor, mis amigos y yo nos volvimos superhéroes y detuvimos al Profesor Callaghan, no voy a mentir al decir que por un momento desee

verlo muerto, pero mis amigos y Baymax me ayudaron a regresar al camino correcto.

Después de algunos años me retiré de los Big Hero 6, ya que me contrataron en KreiTec, soy exitoso en mi carrera y ahora tengo una familia propia…

El que Tadashi no este conmigo me ha cambiado con el pasar de los años maduré demasiado temprano, por eso ahora me pregunto… ¿Este era mi destino?

¿El destino debía separarme de mis padres y de mi hermano para ser exitoso en la vida? ¿Gracias a ello ahora soy como soy?

Se supone que de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomemos, crearemos nuestro propio destino, gracias a esas decisiones me he equivocado y he aprendido de

mis errores…

Mi hermano deseaba ayudar a las personas, y ahora yo cumpliré su sueño por él, tal vez el destino sea el que me llevó hasta aquí, pero yo seré quién

construya ese camino por el que me guiará.

Nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Tadashi, yo viviré por los dos y forjaré mi propio futuro, te lo prometo.

 _ **(Fin Hiro POV)**_

Encendió su celular y observó la hora ¿Cuánto tiempo se había retrasado? Esta vez su esposa sí que se enojaría, así que empezó a correr en dirección a su

hogar, si se apresuraba seguramente si alcanzaría a jugar un rato con el pequeño Tadashi, de todas formas aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer…

* * *

Y que les pareció, con mi trabajo no he estado estaba muy inspirada últimamente, así que esta historia salió de rápido antes de que se me acabará el tiempo.

¿Les gustó? Esperaba más de mí, pero les digo que últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración, y el fic… no sé me hizo reflexionar un poco, le eché mucho

sentimiento ya que es mi penúltimo reto, ya me inscribí a otro jejejejeje.

Pues, una noticia, como estoy desarrollando los capítulos de mis otros fics, quise adelantar la salida de uno que una profesora debía revisar (pero ya nunca

me dijo si estaba bien o no T_T) así que lo voy a subir y si tiene errores lo re subiré en otra ocasión.

Eso es todo.

Nos leemos luego

Byenara!


End file.
